Crepsley Son's
by DeathDragon3000
Summary: The Worlds Have Change To The Heart Beat To The Son Of Hate


20

**SHADOW SCHOOL ****Book Two**

**Goblin in my head**

This is one of the worse nights ever. I have been told by my teacher to stay back after school. I fell asleep through class the teacher was talking about not to hang round humans because they might see what we are and send the hunters on to us. But I didn't want to stay back so I went out when everyone was crowding the door. I snuck to the middle of everyone so the teacher couldn't see me. When I got out the door I ran down the hallway and out the front door. I would have never done that I would have stayed to I was released but I had a stranger feeling that I had to do something. I walked over to the gate and waited for my father. I only find out that Mr Crepsley was my father last year it was hard to now that your father was a vampire and that he was the one who came looking for you. I heard something creeping up be hide me I turned hand out ready to hit the thing. They dogged out of the way and graded my arm and swing me around so we were face to face. It was father.

"Father what's that for. LET GO!" I said

"You were going to hit me. Fine I will let you go. Don't try and hit me again" he warned

I pulled a face and walked away. I felt something in my head dancing around telling me what to do. I tried to make it stop but it was to powerful. So I let it roll over. I heard Darren coming up beside me. I had a feeling Darren wasn't happy. He looked at me. His face was grim.

"Why did you run out of class?" He asked "the teacher is looking for you"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me" he looked angry. Father was in silence and never said a word when we got home. He told mother her face harden with angrier. I was sitting at the table doing my homework. Mother came and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing" I said

"You know you can tell me anything" she said.

"I'm fine" I got up and walked away. I ran up to my room and slammed the door be hide me. I sat down on the other side of the door. I can't tell mother what going on she probable sends me to a mental home if I did. I sat there hands over me face. I fall a sleep on the floor. A knock at the door woke me up. I shoot up and turn to face the door.

"Who there?" I asked there was no answer. Then there was another knock at the door. I swing the door open to find no one there. I looked up but still no one there. Who knocks and isn't there. Maybe it was ghost "no" there are no ghost here. Maybe it was the man in the moon. I started laughing at that "the man in the moon". I walked down the hallway to where mother and father are sleeping. I opened the door as quiet as I can. I find mother and father sleeping in the bed. Father had his arm around mother and was snoring his head off. I was surprised that mother didn't wake up from all that. Father started to sit up. I ducked down. He got off the bed and walked over to the door to find me on the ground. He frowned at me.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked.

"Umm…… Looking at the ground" I said. His frown changed to a smile. He told me to go back to bed. When I got to my room I slammed the door be hide me and jumped onto my bed. I couldn't sleep with that person knocking at my door. Maybe it was all in my head. That it. It all in my head there no one at my door. So I slid under the cover and went to sleep.

The next night. I got up and ran out of the house. I went to Darren house before I went to school. Darren and I walk to school. When I knocked on the door there was no reply. I knocked again still no reply. I walked around the back of the house. It was empty like no one lives there. I knocked on the back door no reply. I started to think that they were all killed to a lady next-door popped her head around.

"I'm sorry dare they left to go some where over seas" she said. She was an old lady. With grey hair and cold blue eyes. She must be a vampire. All vampires have cold blue eyes.

"Ok thanks for telling me. I thought they were killed. But I see I was wrong" I said. She gave a warm smile and walked away. I started the way around to the front. Very thing felt different I had a bad headache. I never felt this way after my big knock out last year. My mind was playing a song. It sound like an evil song one I never heard of it in my life. I felt weird like doing something evil. A wicked smile seeped across my face. Then a voice said.

"Kill my child kill" the voice said. I tried to ignore it but it was to powerful. So I responded with.

"Who do I kill" the voice didn't come back then it hit me again with.

"Larten Crepsley and Arra sail" it said. I can't kill my family its wrong. So I told the voice.

"I can't kill my family I would have no where to live" I said. Then I figure appeared before my eyes. It was a small man with grey shout hair. With a black cloak around him. He had an evil smile. His eyes were narrowed and he had three black spiders on his lifted hand. He looked at me with his evil narrow eyes.

"Hello" he said. I tried to speak but no words came out.

"Its ok I'm not here to hurt you" he said "I am sorry I forgot to say my name" he stunk out his hand.

"My name is Mr Tiny "the man said

"I'm sorry but I am late for school I can't stay here and talk" I said backing away from the scary looking man. He smiled then turned around and walked away whistling into the night. I waited to he lifted then walked to the front of the house. I ran all the way to school non stop.

When I got there everyone was gazing at me. I walked between them. They'd looked at me as if they were scared of me. Why were they scared of me what did I do? I walked slowly to class. When I walked in through the door all eyes fixed on me. I knew this night couldn't get any worse but I was wrong.

After school I was waiting out side the gate for father. I was alone today no one would talk to me not even Steve my friend. Darren wasn't there so I had to sit by myself. When I was thinking about my night. That guy called Mr Tiny came over and stood beside me. He was smiling it wasn't an evil smile it was a kind smile. He looked at me then his smile changed and everything went cold.

"I see no one was talking to you today" he said "why do you think they will talk to now?" I gazed down at him. He had something in his eye like an evil flame from hell dancing around in his eye.

"Come with me child" he said. I didn't what to follow but something made me. He took me to an old banded house. When I was walking up the steps they made creaking noises. They felt like they were going to fall but they held in place. When we reached the top of the stairs. We walked down the hallway. We stop at a black door with a sliver door handle. He open the door walked in I followed close be hide him. He sat in the corner chair.

"Sit" he said I sat at the other end of the room. Then this boy walked in from the other room. He had the same colour hair and eyes and looked just like me.

"Welcome back sir" he said "hope you had a nice time?"

"I did Marten want about you?" Mr Tiny asked. The boy called marten sat next to Mr Tiny then looked at me.

"Who's this" he asked Mr Tiny. Mr Tiny just smiled and said "you know who Marten" Marten nodded and gave a sign for me to follow him. Marten and I went to his bedroom. He jumped onto his bed. Then he made I sign for me to sit. I sat at a chair near a deck with a computer and books where he did all his work. Marten jumped off his bed and walked over to me. What is he a clone or something? I can't put my finger on it. He lifted my head so I was facing the roof. He turned my head left and right. Then he put my head back down.

"How can this be I thought I was the only Crepsley child" he said "hmmm…."

"Excurse me but that my family "I told him. He gazed at me then started laughing. Why was he laughing for? Was it something I said?

"I know. I thought my brother was killed" he said.

"And who is your brother?" I asked. He pointed a finger at me. But it can't be me. I never thought I had I brother. And one who worked for that evil little man out there.

"It can't be me "I told him "I don't have any brothers"

"None you know of" he said. I looked at him puzzled. What that meant to mean "none I know of" that weird. I have this feeling like he is saying the truth.

" So you're saying you're my brother?" I asked. He nodded. Wow I never had a brother.

"And that man out there helped me get back to you" he said

"Why do you call him sir?" I asked.

"Because he's my master that's why" He said. His master. Why would anyone what a master for. Unless they are weak and need help. But he doesn't look weak or need help. But Mr Tiny as a master. He has a vampire for a slave how sad. Well he is evil can't stop that.

"Why is he your master for?" I asked

"He knows everything about me and you. He's been in your head waiting for the right moment to come out." He said. That must have been the song and the voice in my head.

"And make you what you were born to do" he said. What was I born to do? He never said a word after that. He went back out and talk to Mr Tiny. I came out to. I didn't what to be left alone some where I never been before. But I have a weird feeling that I have been here but when and how?

"So you told him about?" Mr Tiny asked Marten.

"Yeah I have" Marten replied

"And what did he say?" Mr Tiny asked Marten

"He said he doesn't believe me" Marten replied. Mr Tiny nodded and walked off. Of course I would not believe them. I have no brother. Father said nothing about it. Same with mother. But they never tell me anything. I sit there looking at Marten. He looked back at me. He had the same evil flame in his eye as Mr Tiny. He looks scary. He can't be my brother. He might be the opposite side to what I am. An evil part of me. No it can't be I have no evil part. He is just like me in every way. He smiles and walks way after his master. I sat there, I what'd to leave but I was to scared. I looked around the room there was nothing on the walls. There were only chairs and a table in the middle of the room. I stood and walked to the door where I entered. I opened it and looked out. There was no one out there. I couldn't hear Mr Tiny or Marten talking in the other room. It was quit; I walked out into the dark hallway. I what'd to run, I could the same thing I did last year. No that was too weird. I put a lot of people in danger, I shouldn't do that. But if I ran like I did last year there is no harm in that? Is there? Last time I got to powerful. The generals had to cage me up in the school not anywhere else. It had to be the school. What is so cool about school? I started walking down the hallway. I am not staying there, not with that boy marten around. Who is just like me? I ran the rest of the way. When I was out of the door I tried to grow my dragon wings. I find out that I have dragon wings and a tail last year it was weird. But this time it did not work. I was trying my hardest. But still they did not work. What was going on? Where has my power gone? Has Mr Tiny taken my power?

"Well, well look what we find" a voices said be hide me. I turn around. There was I small man with a black cloak and grey hair with an evil smile. It was Mr Tiny. How did he find me?

"What you want from me?" I asked shaken. Marten appeared be hide his master smiling.

"We what you. Nothing else" Mr Tiny replied. I what'd to run but Marten came up be side me and graded my arm and dragged me back inside. Mr Tiny smiled when I was coming passed. Marten dragged me into an other room with I chair in the middle.

"This is for you own good, Daniel "Marten said. I could not say anything to that. I was scared. Marten dumped me on to the chair in the middle of the room. He strapped me down on the chair he did my legs too. I was so scared out of my life. I was shaking. Mr Tiny came over and graded my head. He grad the knife on the table next to the chair with his free hand. He placed the knife on my neck. I was sweating freely. I griped the sides of the chair.

"Now this is going to hurt" Mr Tiny said

"Why are you doing this to me for?" I asked. Marten chuckled and looked at his Master.  
"For you. You have been good your entire life yes" I nodded "we have to knock some since into you. So that's why we are doing this to you" now that did not make since. I chuckled at them

"You make no since" I said "you going to cut my throat to knock some since into me" I laughed at them. They looked at each other puzzled.

"What so funny about Daniel" Marten snapped. I stopped laughing at them and stared at Marten hatefully. He walked away.

"Daniel you know what?" Mr Tiny asked

"What?"

"I am not going to cut your throat" he said. Ok what is he on about? Was he going to cut my throat?

"I am just going to do this" with that he stabbed the knife into my chest. I scream out painfully. I look down at the knife and I see blood pumping out. My whole world was going dark.

"W-why…me" my last words. The whole world went black and that was the last time I saw the world.

I woke up in bed the next day. What happen I was killed I should not be a live.

"Where am I "I say to myself. The door opened and in comes Marten.

"Had a nice sleep" Marten asked. I stare up at him confused

"Oh you are wondering why your not dead, right" I nodded "Master thought you had no power to bring yourself back" so I did die but I came back.

"I have power" I said puzzled

"Yes but I helped, when we are together our powers increase. But when we are a part our powers decrease." Ok know that is confusing.

"So you are saying right now our powers are up but If you walk out of the room we become a little weak?" I asked. He thought it over then nodded.

"But my powers went haywire last year when I was in a forest" I said

"Oh about that. Master was in side you head at the time and he made your power like that" he said.

"Oh" I now understand what he is talking about. Who-do-ya-think came out with that kind of life. I Laughed. Then got out of bed.

"What is happening today?" I asked. Marten shrugged. Well that was great help.

"What would you normally do on a Friday" he asked

"Go to school"

"Oh well you will not be able to go to school its closed" he said

"Oh" I wonder how it closed. I followed Marten into the other room.

"Ah good morning Daniel" said Mr Tiny. He was sitting down at the table eating something that was red and lumpy. It made me feel sick just looking at it.

"Do I have to eat that to?" I asked with I sick feeling in my gut. Mr Tiny laughed

"No you do not have to eat it. It is up to you." He replied.

"But you must eat to get your powers up" Marten added.

"Does it mean eating that" I pointed at the red lumpy stuff in the blow.

"No you do not have to" Mr Tiny said. That was good I was happy about that. I sat on the opposites side of the table watching Mr tiny eat the red lumpy stuff. I nearly throw up just seeing that stuff enter his mouth.

"Are you ok" marten asked. I nodded but he can tell I felt sick just by looking at the stuff Mr Tiny is eating.

"Maybe it would be better to go into the other room" Marten said.

"Yeah I think so" I laughed weakly. I pushed my chair back and followed Marten into the other room.

"Wow a lot of books" I said as I enter. There were books on a desk in the middle of the room and there were books all around the desk.

"This is called the destiny room." Marten explain "this is where the destiny reader read his books. But we cannot find the destiny reader." Marten laughed "Master thinks that you're the destiny reader." What was this all about a destiny reader and that I am the reader. Please do not tell me that am the reader I hate reading. Why should I be the destiny reader when books scare me.

"Are you ok, Daniel?" Marten asked.

"Yeah just that I hate books" as I said that one of the books on the desk came shooting at me. I yelped and ran be hide Marten. The book disappeared then reappeared in my hands.

"What the…." I could not say anymore. Mr tiny entered the room. When he saw me with book he just laughed.

"I just knew that would happen" he laughed "that book knows the destiny reader very well"

"But it happen when I said I hate books" I told him. He just nodded and said "that makes you the destiny reader" I cannot believe what I am hearing. I just what to yell at him just to stick it up his ass.

"I am no destiny reader" I told him "I cannot even read well" they just looked at me oddly.

"Ok well I think I am going to get something to eat then" Marten said walking out of the room. I was left alone with Mr Tiny. It was so cold and I could still see the fire in his eyes. I ran out the door and into the room where Marten was in.

"I am not staying in there with him" I said

"Why not?" Marten asked.

"Your master scares me" I told him. He just looked at me confused. He does not understand what I was meaning. He just so scary because he tried killing me when I was down.

"So what he scared me when I first saw him but I got to know him over the year" Marten said

"Well I do not give a ……." I was cut off by the door opening and Mr tiny coming though the door.

"what you boys talking about?" Mr Tiny asked. I just looked down. I cannot stand looking into his eyes seeing the flame of hell. I back away slowly.

"What is wrong Daniel" Mr Tiny asked. I shock my head I was to scared to answers him. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was marten he have me a warm smile.

"It is fine Daniel he will not bite" marten said. I did not believe him. I looked up at Mr Tiny.

"n-n-nothing is w-w-wrong" I said and looked back down. I hate looking at him I just hate it.

"I know there is something wrong Daniel there is no way from hiding it" Mr tiny told me.

"Ok fine then there is something wrong" I yell "happy now" with that I walked out of the room and sat down and lean against the wall and sighed. I did not want to tell him what was wrong. But now he knows there is something wrong. Now what am I going to do.

"I have to get out of here" I say to myself. Mother and father would be worried about me now. They might be looking for me too.

I stood up and walk to the door and walked out into the nice, fresh, warm air. I breathed it in then started walking home. But I knew my day here was not my last.

I got home when the sun just rose and the wind was calm and every human was just waking up. I walked in and what I saw was Mother and Father where lying on the couch arms wrapped around each other. Mother looked sad and it looked like Father he was trying to comfort her.

"Greetings" I said. They both looked up. Mother came running over to me and hugged me so tight I could not breathe.

"what happen to you? Where did you go? Did anyone hurt you?" Mother asked

" I am fine and it is a long story " I said. Father came over and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up and see he had tears in his eyes not sad but happy. He then gave me a big hug. What was kind of surprising coming from him.

"Where the hell did you go" he shouted. I just looked at him.

"Well where did you go" he said clam this time. I thought I should not tell him. But looking at him made me spill my gut. He stared and listened.

"That Desmond tiny I will get him for that" he finely said after ten seconds of silence

"But about your brother" he added "it is true you have a brother" I was shocked that my own father never told me about my own brother.

"Yes you do have a brother" mother said "but we did not tell you because after the house burn down when you were two years old" Mother frowned "we thought your brother had died in the house. When we find there was no body in there…."mother just trailed off in to silence. She did not have to tell the rest I knew what happened next. But why would they keep it quiet? Was there something about Marten that I was not allowed to know? Well I am going to find out no matter what it takes.

"So why did you keep it quiet from me" I asked. They just looked at each other and sighed.

"Your power would have got out of hand" father said. What they now about my power. Oh this is not good. I started to back away from them shaking my head.

"Daniel what is wrong" mother asked.

"n-nothing is wrong" I said backing away "how do you know about my power"

"You had it all your life. We find out when you were born" father said "the vampires told us so we had to put you in hiding. Then we wiped your mind." He did not say why the generals were after him.

"But now I know. What would happen to me now?" I asked. Father looked away and sighed.

"Well what will happen to me?" I asked again.

"The generals will hunt you down" father replied. I shock my head.

"No that cannot be true. I did nothing wrong." I cried. Mother and father said nothing but just looked down.

"So why were the generals after you?" I asked father.

"Well that was so that I would not do anything to you." He looked up "that so I did not show you who you really are."

"You are the evil one and Marten is the good one" mother add. I shock my head again.

"You are wrong" I yelled "I will show that I am good. I really mean it. I know I was locked up because of my powers and I think I saw you there when it happened. But that was all Mr Tiny's doing not mine. I am good you will see." I started to cry. This was too much for me. I am not evil, I am good. Good as anything can be. I opened the front door and ran outside. I do not want to hang around people who do not love me. No one loves me. I kept on running. To I came up to the house of Desmond Tiny. I looked up at the house. It seems quiet, to quiet. I walked up to the door and knocked. I was not surprised when the door opened and Marten was there

"So you decided to come back" he smiles.

"Yeah you have a problem with that."

"Not at all my good brother, not at all." He led me inside and to the room where Mr Tiny would be waiting. Marten opened the door to the room where I first came to when I came with Mr Tiny. When I walked in I saw Mr Tiny sitting on a chair. Legs and arms crossed with a sour look on his face.

"So you came back." Mr Tiny said. I nodded. He jumped off the chair and walked over to me

"Yeah and" I said. He smiled evilly.

"You know who you are, do you not" he asked.

"Yes" I nodded "but why me?" I looked him striate in the eye.

"I will tell you later. You must rest." He said. I shock my head

"No. I am not tried so I am not going to bed" I said "so tell me" I was starting to get pissed off at the tiny man.

"I do not need to tell you. You are becoming your self right now" he smiles. He wrong every one is wrong. I am not evil, why would they not believe me.

"I am not evil" I snapped. My hands curled up into a fist's

"You are" Mr Tiny said. His flame in his eyes came a lit. I heard someone growling then I realised it was me.

"Good that is my boy. Let the evil go though your body" he said with the evil smile. I chuckled evilly at him. I stopped then growled. I could not stop myself. I was evil I was really evil. I decide to give up and let it run though me. I saw marten walking up to me and he smiled

"The chain of the destiny has begun" marten said. I looked at him with a wicked grin

"Oh yes brother it has just begun" I said. Then we both laughed. Mr Tiny walked back over to the seat and sat down.

"So you both now what to do" he asked us, we nodded. Then I looked at marten.

"Well brother what do you think" I asked marten. He looked at me and grinned.

"Let's do your school first" he replied

"Yes the school" I agreed. We both walked out the door and out of the house.

"Well here we are" marten smiled.

"Yes" I looked at him "is it true you are the good one" he thought about it then nodded.

"Hmm……So why was I the evil one" I asked.

"Well the stars think you are fit for the job." He replied. I laughed then he laughed

We sprinted to the school not wasting time. We got there and there was no one at the school.

"This should be easy" I said

"Yeah no one here" marten added.

"Yeah I know that already" I said rolling my eyes. He smiles weakly and nods. I wonder why he is so scared of me for.

"Marten what is wrong" I asked him

"Nothing just that you are the evil one you are more powerful than me and that scares me" he said shaking. Oh so now he is scared of me because I would kill him if he does not listen to me. I laughed evilly and he just stared at me. I shrugged and walked off. I looked back to see him if he was coming. I smiled when I saw that he was still scared of me. This being evil thing is funnier than I thought. I am going to have so much fun with this.

"Come now" I said in deep not myself voice, at marten. He jumped and ran up beside me, I smiled at him, and he smiled back weakly. I grab him by the shoulder and pushed him forward. He yelped and started walking towards the school, I followed be hind. I thought he would not be scared but I was wrong. He said I was powerful than him? How can I be more powerful than him? When he is the good and the good always win. I smile evilly just to think about it. I could kill him right here and now and I will still be as powerful as I was.

"What are we going to do to the school" marten asked

"I think we should burn it to the ground" I replied with a laugh. He looked at me then nods.

"Well should we start" he said. I smiled and then pushed him forward.

"You can start" I sneered. He gave a firm nod and walk right into the school.

"Heh this is so fun" I said and walked in after him.

Marten was standing in the middle school ready. I walked up behind him.

"Hurry up" I whispered. He jumped and turned to look at me.

"Sorry I was just thinking" He said. I smirked and then hit him behind the head. He yelped

"Hey what was that for?" He asked

"That was for thinking" I replied smirking as he rubbed the back of his head. A flame lit up in his hand and he throws it at one of the class rooms.

"There happy now" he asked

"Happy and twisted as all ways" I replied. My eyes glow from the light of the fire and I smile.

"Well that is burning slowly" he said

"Yes it is I will speed it up then" I said. My eyes flashed red and the fire grows. Marten watches the flames grow and he looks down sadly

"What is wrong now?" I asked

"Nothing" he replied. I understand what is going on with him. He is sad that we will get find out or that he did something bad. I put a hand on his shoulder

"Come lets go" I said and he nods still looking down. I lead him out of the school.

"I cannot believe we did that" he said under his breath. I looked at him and sighed

"Well at less they will not know who did it" I told him. He looked around

"I think you got that wrong" he said pointing at something in the shadows

"I think you right" I said looking over there

"I think we should run" he said

"Yeah" so we started running. We did not stop running to we got back to the house.

"Shit that was close" I said. As we stand in front of the door panting.

"Yeah" marten said as he opens the door.

"Well we should umm………. Not think about it" I said

"Yeah we should not" he paused "… What about Mr Tiny… should we tell him?"

"No. He would all ready know what happen" I said as we walk through the hallway to the room where Mr Tiny is waiting for us.  
"Well?" Mr Tiny asked looking at us.

"Umm……." Marten looked at me "you tell him"

"Fine" I looked back at Mr Tiny evil little eye's and took a deep breath "we burnt down the school but someone saw us"

"Really?" He asked

"Yes" marten said "but he was in the shadows so we could not see him" Mr Tiny nodded and walked over to his chair and sat down.

"You have to find that person and kill them I do not want anyone to know that use did that" Mr Tiny said with an evil grin.

"Right we will" I said, marten nodded.

"Good because if they find out it was use you should hope to god that they will kill you fast and painless" Mr Tiny said

"Well one thing it would be hard to kill me I find out my weakness when I was rising the fire in the school" I said

"And what is it?" Mr Tiny asked

"I cannot tell you" I said.

"I know my weakness too" Marten said "but I cannot tell you" Mr Tiny looked at both of us and sighed.

"Very well then" he said "you do not have to tell me but one day I will find out" I smiled evilly. He will never will find out my weakness. I find out Marten weakness easily just by looking at him.

"You cannot kill death" I said

"What does that mean?" Mr Tiny asked and marten looked right at me.

"It means I know who death is" I replied. Mr Tiny nodded and marten still stared at me.

"And who is death my boy?" Mr Tiny asked. I did not want to tell him but you know what the great _powerful_ Mr Tiny can do. I took a deep breath

"Death is umm……. Let me see……ok it is me" I said. Silence came over the room and I was scared that they will make fun of that, but if they did I would rip them to shreds, with their blood over the floor and walls.

"I see" Mr Tiny said. He did not believe me and who would. Come on who would tell you that they are Death. I mean you would be rolling all over the floor laughing.

"You do not believe me?" I asked

"Well you know that is not hard to believe" he replied. Ok now I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well there is a lot to it" he said "like you are evil; there is no way of stopping you taking peoples life's" I nodded. Well yes that was true, but one thing how did he know all this?

"So how much do you know of me?" I asked the short man.

"Well a lot if you think about it" he replied. I was shocked. How could he know a lot about me? It is not like he does not have the power to read minds or look in people's lives. One thing I should of done was blocked him out of my mind.

"Really? Now tell me what do you know about me?" I asked

"Well first of all I know what kind you are. You are a Vampire, Demon and an Angel he said "now I know those things is because well I was the one who helped made you and Marten come in to this world. Know your father has a power to control you and so do I, but that does not mean we control you all the time. It just to keep you in line, but I do not have to do that I let use do what ever you want." That was lot but not that much. There is more to me than he thinks. I will be able to block him out of my mind and from controlling me I just have to find out how. Well I will sleep on it.

"I am going to bed. Marten can you show me the way?" I asked

"Sure thing I need some sleep too" marten said. We walked out in to the hallway. Marten showed me to my room.

"Good night" Marten said as he walks out the door. I sighed and walked over to the bed and lied down.

"Well at less I get some sleep" I said to my self and closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep

I woke up the next night feeling like crap. I got off the bed and walked out of the room. I needed to find marten we must talk to mother and father about what happened. They should know that their other son is up too. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Marten looking down at his plate of food which has not been touched.

"Morning" I said.

"hey" he replied still looking at his food. He looks sad, maybe it is something what I have done? Or maybe it is the school.

"Marten what the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him but all he did was grunt in reply.

"well I think we should see mother and father" I said. His head snapped up.

"no" he said

"why...." I was cut off with Mr Tiny walking in whistling to himself.

"good Morning boys" Mr Tiny said with a cheery smile. Marten only grunted.

"good morning Desmond" I said. Mr Tiny looked at me like I had two heads.

"why did you call me that for?" He asked by that time marten was looking at me.

I smiled "well that is what I am calling you for now on" I said "if you have a problem with that, tell it to someone else" Mr Tiny was shocked by my words. I stayed clam looking at both of them. Mr Tiny snapped out of it and sat down on the other side of the table.

"right so umm...... What..... Oh never mind" Mr Tiny said well looking at me.

"do you have a problem Desmond?" I asked smiling evilly, he shock his head and looked down. Oh this so rich I so making Mr Tiny uneasy. I should do this more often.

"you should not do that Daniel" said Marten in a whisper.

"why not?" I say "I should be able to call anyone what I like, no one has a rule over my life" I sneered at Marten, he looked away quickly. "You know I have a rule over your life Marten and I plan to keep it that way" I added, Marten nodded in reply.

"come on take it easy on your brother he done what you wanted, there is no need to make him upset even more" Mr Tiny told me.

"Shut up you old git, do not tell me what to do or I will kill you right here and now" I yelled. Mr Tiny jumped in his seat.

"sorry" he said

"you better be" I said "Marten come with me now" I walk towards the door, Marten got out of his chair and followed me out in to the hallway.

"where are we going?" Marten asked.

"away from here. Desmond is getting little bit bossy and there is no need for it" I replied

We walked to the burnt down school. There were some vampires and vampaneze cleaning up the mess.

"who could do this?" A vampire asked

"some one who wants the school be burnt down. That who" replied a vampaneze. I smiled evilly to my self. Marten just hide his face. A vampire walked over to us.

" you boys are not meant to be here" he said

"oh we just wanted to see what happened" I said. The vampire looked weirdly at me, I just smiled back at him.

"well this is no laughing matter. The school was burnt down. We have a witness" I could see marten tease up "but he said he did not see the faces but all he can remember are red eyes looking at him then they were gone" the vampire said.

"really? Well you guys better catch the people who did this. And I think they will not be humans because humans cannot find the school" I told him. He nodded in agreement.

"well we better be off then" I said pulling Marten away.

"odd pear" I heard the vampire say to himself

"that was close" Marten said.

"yeah well you would of given it away" I said staring at him angrily, he was looking down.

"well if maybe we should not have burnt down the school in the first place" Marten said.

"well I do what I please you have to follow my orders" I growled. He stopped and looked at me.

"Stuff this, and stuff you. I am going" he said "I am going to turn my self in and if you do not turn yourself in I will" he walked back towards the school muttering to himself.

"see you later brother I know you will not do it" I said as I walk away.

I walked to mother and fathers house and just stand out the front not wanting to walk in. ten minutes passed and I sighed and walked up to the door. I froze before I knocked. Maybe I should not do this. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard something moving behind the door, and then it opened. Father stood there looking at me with a blank face.

"greetings" I said. Father snapped out of his blankness.

"ah yeah hi" he said "um what are you doing back here"

"why? Are you not happy to see your son?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"of course I am happy to see you" he replied

"well can I come in?" I asked

"um sure" he nodded. I walked in and looked around. Not much has changed, but the pictures on the wall. I look different in them, my eyes are red, I have an evil smile, and I have two shadows behind me. Father led me into the dinning room. Mother was sitting at some papers

"who was it?" Mother asked

"well just look up and see for yourself" father replied. Mother did what he said and looked up. When she saw me, it looked like she thinks she cannot see me, but after while she stood up and ran over to me and hugged me really tight that I could not breathe.

"oh my boy you came back" she cried " I missed you so much"

"yeah well I have no where to sleep and Marten walked away from me" I said

"what where did he go?" Father asked

"who cares" I replied. Father was shocked by my words.

"well at less you are safe" mother said. I smiled I guess mother only likes me. I looked over at father who was now staring at mother confused.

"what do you mean at less he is safe. What about marten?" father said

"well all I want is for Daniel to be safe" Mother replied. Father sighed and walked out of the room but slammed the door behind him.

Mother made me sit down on a chair near the fire place. She was happy that I came home, but I believe she does not like Marten. Just the way she is acting around me.

"Are you ok, love" she asked

"Yes I am thank you" I replied

"Do not worry about your father. He is just upset that you are safe" she said

"You mean he does not want me alive?" I asked, Mother nods

"I am sorry love but that is the way he is" mother said

"Well that shit old bag can die for all I care" I said

"Now, now you know you would not do that" mother said with a smile.

"Oh I do and I will destroy anyone who gets in my way" I yelled standing up

"Ok dear, just relax" mother said putting a hand on my shoulder pushing my back down on the chair, I grumbled.

"Mother stop babying me" I said, she laughed.

"Sorry dear, but I love you and you are still my baby" she said. I could feel the anger building up in me.

"FUCK OFF!!" I yelled at her. She was shocked, but she walked out of the room anyway. I stood up and walked around the room for awhile to clam myself down. Who does she think she is, I fucken hate her. Why does she do that to me? Then it clicked, she wants me to become angrier so I become more powerful, and take over the world, that makes me more evil too. A knife appeared in my hand, but first I will kill her so I can do this my self. I opened the door and went looking for mother.

"He will kill you, you know" I heard father talking to mother.

"No he will not, I know more about him than you do" mother said calmly.

"You do not understand" father said "he was born to kill, marten is the one who can stop him" so marten can stop me? Well I will not give him the chance to do that. I kicked open the door. Mother screamed, father jumped in front of her.

"Stay back" father sneered. I smirked he thinks he can keep me back.

"I do not think so father" I said

"You were right larten he is out to kill us" I heard mother, I chuckled at her sacredness.

"Yes he was right" I said smiling evilly "but the first to go is you mother" father growled, and attacked me. I move out the way from his hand, and then I hit him in the face. His hand goes around my neck and started chocking me. I punched him in the stomach, but nothing happened. How can this be, I am more powerful, it meant to hurt him. Fathers hands get tighter, darkness starts to cover my eyes. Father lets go and I slip down to the floor, still alive. It was hard to breath, but after a while I was fine. Father then kicked me in the side of the head knocking me out.

I woke up the next night in a cage. I stood up and grabbed the bars, started shaking them.

"Let me out" I yelled. It was dark in the room I could not tell if anyone was in there.

"Now why would I do that" a voice said coming out of the dark. I let go of the bars and moved back. Where did that voice come from? A figure came out of the darkness moving towards me. I backed up against the bars. The figure stopped in front of the cage, my eyes widened with horror, the figure was father.

"w-what do you w-w-want" I strutted, father smiled.

"I will be taking your power away" he said calmly. What? My power no way, he is not getting it.

"No way you are not getting my powers" I yelled, I was shaking from the shock of my own father, trying to kill me.

"Now, my son I want to know where marten is?" he asked "if you are willing to help I will let you go untouched" I shock my head

"I do not know where he is. He turned himself in to the vampire generals" I said sadly.

"What did he do?" father asked.

"He helped me burn down the school" I replied, I have no Idea why I was answering him. Just that something at the back of my head keeps telling me to.

"He what?... No matter, you can help me get back to him" I looked at father in the eye, and I saw the same flame in them as Desmonds.

"So it is true then" I said "you and Desmond tiny have the same power to control me and Marten"

"Where did you hear that" father asked

"Desmond told me" I replied.

"Well I see that he has no control over you yet, my son, by the way you are using his first name" father said, I smiled and moved forward towards him.

"Well I let no take control over me" I said

"Oh but you are wrong, because you have been replying to everything I asked" father smiled

"You mean you have control over me now?" I asked, father nodded. I grabbed through the bars, and at his neck, wanting to chock him. Father moved back.

"Now, my son stop that, would you please there is no need to try and kill your own father" I backed up, pulling my arms back through the bars. Father smiled, and moved forward.

"I am going to kill you" I growled

"No you will not my son" father said, he unlocks the cage, and pulls me out.

"What do you want?" I asked

"You are going to help me get back to marten" father replied. I nodded

"Yes of course I will help" I said "but I will pay him back"

"Sure, as long as you help me" father said

"Yes father" I nodded. Father smiles and walks towards something in the dark, there was a click and lights came alit. I looked around and saw that we were in a cave.

"What?" that is all I can say.

"Oh yes, I had to put you in here" father said "your mother was upset, even to see you on the floor bleeding from your ears" I ran a finger over my ear and looked at it, it had blood over it.

"It is still bleeding" I said

"Well yes, but it will stop. I hope" father said, checking my ears. I looked at him puzzled, why was he so nice right now?

"Well let's go" father said, walking over to the weapons and grabbing two swords, and pass them over to me.

"You have to be careful" father said "the generals will be after you if marten has gone to see them" I nodded, father grabs swords for him and walk to the excite. He looks back over at me.

"Come on" he said, I walk over to him and we excite the cave and outside to the warm sun.

"Opps I forgot it was day" father said squatting up at the sun.

"Do not worry" I said as my glow red and a shield goes around father stopping the sun burning him.

"Thank you" father smiled. I could not help think that father has an evil heart like Desmond and they are fighting over us to one of them gets control. I feel hatred building up in me, father looks over at me.

"What is wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I replied, looking up at father, he just walked away, and I followed.

It did not take long to we got to the generals hide out. Father looked around to see if there was anyway of getting in. I saw a general walking over to a door and stand out side it. I smiles and my eyes turn sliver and the general screamed out in pain. Father looked over at him then at me.

"Are you doing that?" he asked

"Yes I am" I replied with a chuckle, father smacked me at the back of the head, and I stop hurting the general

"You will get court by them if you do that" father sneered "they know what you can do"

"Sorry" I hissed "I was just trying to help" he pulled be by the collar, and I shut up when I see his eyes shinning red with evil.

"Now you shut up" he said pulling out two chains and tying my hands together.

"I am going to hand you over" he said "when you get in do what you did to that general to the others. You will be able to break the chains. Then get Marten and meet me outside the cave" I nodded, father grabs the chains and pulls, moving me forward. Father walks towards one of the generals, dragging me with him.

"Hey I got Martens brother" father said to the general.

"Great" the general said looking at me "we have been looking for him" I spit in his face, the general punched me in the face, nearly braking my teeth.

"We will take it from here" he told my father grabbing the chains and dragging me away. I look over at father, who did a small nod and walked away. I was dragged inside and pass some other generals who were laughing and pulled some of my hair, so I have small bald spots, I could not stop crying from the pain they are putting me through, some even pull me down and start beating my face in, and other just kicked me where ever. I hope Marten did not have to go through all this.

"Now I think you will not need feeding for three days, do you not think so" the general said to me, but I do not answer him, as we stop outside a cell.

"It looks like you are too scared to talk" he chuckled and opens the door to the cell and pushes me in, then locks the door. I guess father will go mad; I did not do what he asked. I looked around the room, in was white and cold, with one bed in the corner, and one sink. I walked over to the bed and lay down, and curled up in a ball. I wander where Marten is? What is father going to do if I am not out? Ok I should not think about that right now, just think of how I am going to get out of here. I tried to break the chains. But they could not move. Father lied, he wanted me to get jailed in. my own father wanted me to suffer. I heard the door being unlocked with a click, and the guy who was my father walked in, with someone who I thought was locked up, Marten.

"Well it looks like they beat you up just the right way" father said smiling, Marten looked at me, but he was not smiling.

"I hope you will learn your lessen here" father said

"Not just that, but learn not to boss your brother around like me" Marten sneered.

"So you guys planed this, plan to lock me up, use are the right fucken dicks" I growled

"Now, now no need to get up in our faces" father said bending down over me, and grabbing my collar, and pulling up, making me chock a bit. I cried when I saw the red evil shine in his eyes. Father unlocked the chains and threw them on the floor, and grabbed my collar again, started punching my face.

"Now….you….will…..learn….your….lessen" father said well punching my face, my nose was bleeding, my mouth was bleeding, my face hurt so much. Father started kicking me in the sides, so hard I got winded. My crying came out choking. Father stopped and left me on the floor and walked out of the room, Marten followed close behind, he looks back at me and sighs, and walks out, and the door was closed then locked behind them. I curled up in a ball, covering my face with my hands, feeling the blood from my nose run out onto my hands and on to the floor. How could my father do this to me? I did nothing wrong? Was there something wrong? Like I was a demon or an angel?

I woke up on the floor, my hands still over my face, as I pulling them away I could feel the blood all sticky and some was dry. I sat up and sighed, when I remember what has happen to me. I looked over at the door, wandering if father would come back through that door. I stood up and backed up against the wall, scared of what might come through that door, like fathers evil eyes looking at me, but I know he will not come back for awhile, I knew if he did he would beat me up again. I walked over to the bed and lay down, picking dry blood off my face. I hate my life why does everything have to be so hard? Dieing would be the better way out of this. For some reason as I think about that, I feel like I have died before, then reborn into a vampire who has no life in the world of humans, and vampires. When I look at my Brother, it seems like I have seen him before this time, before there was time, but I could not have I just meet him. I must be going insane; this place can do weird things to you. Maybe I will have a better after life than I do now, living with the undead means you are not dead, but when you die you stay still through the time of the world and hide from destiny, never to move again, never to feel, never to see, just still for the rest of time. I sigh and close my eyes, and cried, all day, to night where I fall asleep, curled up in a ball.

I woke up to the sound of the door being unlocked. Father walked in and grabbed me by my hair and dragged me out into the hall. I was starting to get pissed off by this, what does he want with me now? I smile evilly, but I hind it from father. This day is going to be fun, wait to night I will pull the power from the stars and make it mine, see who will die then.

As night came I was standing out side in my shorts, father talking to one of the generals. I felt my body change, eyes glowed gold, as the power of the stars filled me up. Father stopped and looked at me, and gasped when he saw my eyes and backed off.

"What is going on?" marten said walking in and saw father backing up, he looked over at me and saw what was going on.

"Daniel stop the turn, you must not do this" marten cried, as his eyes turned sliver.

"No one can stop the turn brother, even I cannot stop it" I said, feeling pain filling my head.

"Marten you have to stop this" I heard father growl

"I cannot you pushed him to far, the hate has grown so mach that he will change" Marten yelled, as I start to scream in pain, my head feels like it was going to exploded, I held my head in my hands, falling over on the ground, rolling on the ground screaming. I feel like something is ripping me part.

"Brother, control you mind" marten said kneeling beside me "you can do it, you have the power, and he does not"

"Why is he in pain, and you are not" father asked marten. Marten smirked

"Because I am not like him, Daniel has I power that I do not, and it is ripping him apart. There is a side to him I know about, but he is not allowed to know. If you hurt him so much or make him hate, the power from the stars will enter his body to change him, so he will have the power to hurt the people, who have hurt him. In the past life we have been called by other name for Daniel it was Zarrock and for me……."marten was cut off, as I heard my real name, my screams got louder.

"Right I should not have said his name" marten said looking down at me, his eyes still sliver "I am turning too" marten said "but I do not go through pain, my mind is kind and clam, I was called Metro, I was a god. Daniel was a devil, we never fought, we worked to together." Next thing I was laying there breathing heavy, my eyes wide, no pain, just hate. I look up at father and growl. I sit up still looking at him, marten looking at me. I stood up and ran at father, at a speed that I did not know I had, but I was knocked to the ground before I got to him.

"Calm down brother there is no need to fight" my brother said

"He must go" I said, getting back up.

"Peace brother" he said, I feel myself calm down, my breathing became softer. My brother looks at my once father.

"You must try to be kind to him, as you can tell I have calm him down, but you are the who should talk to him"

"Hey him has a name you know, metro" I said, metro smirked

"Sorry" he laughs, making me laugh

"Hey it is fine man" I said

"So are you going to turn back" larten asked.

"Oh and why would we do that, I have to finish you off before I turn back, put you through pain. Make you wish you were died" I said

"Zarrock do not say that, you two should talk it out, Mr Crepsley would you please talk to him, and Zarrock listen to him you know you never listen to anyone, but I want you to this time ok" I nodded

"Follow me" I said as I walk away from metro towards the forest, Larten followed. We walked through the forest for awhile to we find some were to sit.

"I am sorry" larten said "I did not mean to put you through that pain, it is just you hurt…well lets say you mother"

"Did I well I am sorry about that, sometimes I have a different mind when I change forms, the mind of Daniels was confusing to the others. He wants to love, never hate. He is scared of change even when he is turning back to me, his hate does grow though. He was born to hate, born to hurt, and born as evil as the devil, well father" I smiled

"So why have you not attacked anyone?" he asked

"Well I and my brother are working together, so I only hurt people who have done bad things" I replied.

"Will you change back, if you do I will be kind" larten said

"Well I feel the power leaving my body now, so I might change back, if metro wants too. I have no say, but I must say when you are around Daniel, try not to be mean, I was not meant to come back, to the future" larten smiles.

"All right" he said. We shock hands and started walking back to the generals hide out.

"Well that is good you two talked" metro said. Oh when are we changing back I am getting tried, I yawned, making metro look at me.

"Why are you tried Zarrock, you are never tried" metro asked

"It is called I was not to be waken to the day we rise" I replied "so change us back, let go of your old self" metro nodded, taking a deep breath, his eyes started turning blue. I did the same, but there was pain along with it, my eyes started to darken

"Something is going wrong" I yell

"It is ok, you are turning back you will be fine" I heard marten say, holding me up.

"The stars are fading" I heard larten.

"No, brother come on do not do this" marten cried. "Fight the pain, fight it" my eyes go dark. The last thing I heard was marten crying holding my body, then silence.

They say dying is the easy way out, but as you die, you want to live to the end, watch people grow, fall in love with someone, but when the silence comes the light shines, a warm feeling comes, you want to walk towards the light, even if it means never coming back. As I was dying I saw the light in the silence, I never wanted to come back, but I know I want to live, the light pulls you in, no way of fighting it. The last thing I remember was martens blue eyes looking at me, the stars fading, and the sound of crying around me. I look away from the light, the warmth from the light falls around me welcoming me into its world. I will miss the people I love, my brother, my father, my mother, even my friends, Darren, and Steve. I look back at the light and walk towards the warmth. The smell of fresh air, then I was gone.

The sound of crying hit my ears; the smell of the night air fills me up. Opening my eyes slowly, I saw marten looking at me.

"Daniel" I hear him whisper, I nodded slowly

"He is alive" marten said turning to father, who was smiling tears rolling down his cheeks. Marten helps me sit up, his arm around my back. I look around, when my eyes rested on father, he just stared back


End file.
